Shocking
by Damonlove1864
Summary: Damon gets some shocking news.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this story is set sometime in the future. After all of the drama with Klaus. Elena is in college at NYU. Let me know what you think!**

Elena sat flipping through micro films, the silence of the library pushing in on her ears. Her eyes itching from the dry dusty air. She pauses on a page scanning it quickly before flipping to the next. She freezes, her gasp so loud it earns her a shhhh from another patron seated at another table. Elena just stares at the screen, the slamming of a book jolts her out of her trance. She flips to the next page and freezes again. Shaking herself after a minute she quickly hits print and runs out of the library. Climbing into her car she takes off. She pulls to a stop outside a tall glass building. Walking up to the doorman she waves as he just smiles and nods hello, opening the door. Getting in the elevator she hits the button for the top floor and waits.

Damon hears a sharp knock on the door. A smile lights up his face. He throws the door open and freezes. Elena watches his eyes travel the length of her body, a barely contained shiver goes up her spine. Damon takes in the cute black flats encasing her feet, up her long tan legs, over the bright red cotton sun dress which hugged her curves, finally settling on her face. She raises her eyebrow but doesn't comment. She brushes by him, walking into his apartment without invite. "Do you make it a habit to answer your door without a shirt?" She said as she walked into his kitchen grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Well judging by your heart rate you don't mind." He said smirking. Elena just rolls her eyes.

"You are going to give some poor maid a heart attack." Damon just chuckles as he joins her at the island.

"Not that I don't LOVE you spontaneously dropping in, is there a reason for your visit?" Elena's smile vanished and Damon tensed watching her intently. "Are you ok? Did someone threaten you?" He says as he reaches across the table grabbing her wrists. Her eyes snap up connecting with his.

"No, no, nothing like that." Damon relaxed but did not let go of her wrists, instead he slid his hands down and entwined his fingers with hers. Elena smiled. "I have something to show you, but you need to promise me you won't rush out of here, at super speed." Damon nods. Elena bends over and slips the pages out of her bag, laying them on the table. Damon looks at them and freezes.

Elena's face is staring back at him, but it isn't her, it's Katherine. The date on the article is from 1975, she is smiling and laughing at some concert in New York. Even though he knew she hadn't been in the tomb all those years he had been trying to save her, it still hurt to see her happy. He jumped at a touch on his arm. He hadn't even heard Elena stand and walk over to stand next to him. He looks up at her "I know she wasn't in the tomb Elena. How did you find these?"

"I was looking for some information for a paper for one of my classes and came across them."

"You raced right over here?"

"Yes."

"Elena…."

"This isn't all." Damon raised an eyebrow.

Elena set one last picture down in front of him quietly whispering "I thought you had a right to know."

Damon froze again, his jaw clenched. Elena tightened her grip on his shoulder. They both stared at the picture in front of them. Katherine is laughing her arm wrapped around Stefan's neck as he kisses her cheek. Damon stands quickly and turns away from Elena. "The whole time, I was searching and searching for a way to get her out of that tomb, and he knew she was free." Elena reached out laying a hand on his back, he shrugged away.

"Damon…"

"I will kill him."

"No."

"Elena! You can't be defending him!"

"I'm not. I'm disgusted with him. I'm so glad I told him to take a hike, but you can't kill him. Go ahead and beat him up but don't kill him."

"Why can't I kill him?"

"You kill him and you will lose your humanity."

"Nonsense, I will just flip the switch back on again."

"Really, and how easy has it been to flip that switch back on? You kill him and you won't be able to just switch it back on and you know it. You will lose your humanity."

"So what if I do? So what if I lose my humanity?"

Elena took a step back and picked up her bag. "You lose your humanity and you lose…me." She states simply. Damon's moth drops open, he stares at her as she turns and heads for the door.

"Have I ever had you?" Elena stops her hand on the door knob, turning to look over her shoulder. She smiles and says

"From the day we met." Damon is to stunned to follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

"From the day we met." Damon is to stunned to follow her.

He blinks when he hears the door click shut behind her, he can't believe he just heard her say that. Elena had basically just told him she loved him. He stood there still frozen in the kitchen as his ears registered her heartbeat getting fainter as she descended in the elevator. He had to go after her, he had been waiting for years for her to say that, but yet he couldn't. He had to deal with Stefan. He walked into his bedroom and began to pack.

He got to New Orleans a few hours later. Thank god for modern travel. He walked into the local bar searching for the familiar face in the crowd. He soon found it. After a few quick words and threats he learned that Stefan had rented a house outside of town. He headed out. Knocking on the door he listened as his brother's footsteps descend the stairs and walk to the front door. It opened to reveal bright green eyes starring in shock at his presence.

"Hello Little Brother. It's been a long time."

"D-Damon." Stefan says in shock before quickly breaking into a smile and pulling his brother through the door and into a hug. "I've missed you it's good to see you!"

"I have something to ask you." Stefan lets him go and leads him into the living room. Damon notices the empty blood bag on the counter and raises an eyebrow.

"It's the only one I have had this week. It's all I can handle at the moment, but I am getting better." Damon nods and sits down. "What is it you wanted to ask me?" Damon wordlessly pulls out he pictures of Katherine. Stefan's eyes widen. "You knew she wasn't in the tomb, Damon, why are you showing me these?"

Damon's rage boils as he plays innocent. "Well Elena found them. She also found this." He says taking out the last photo and laying on the coffee table. "Seeing as how she wasn't alive at the time she put two and two together." Stefan freezes starring at the picture of himself and Katherine. He looks up into Damon's cold face.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"YOUR SORRY! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY. I SPENT 145 YEARS LOOKING FOR A WAY TO GET HER OUT OF THERE. YOU SAW HOW IT WAS TORTURING ME, WHAT I WAS BECOMING. YOU KNEW SHE WASN'T IN THERE AND YET YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" He roared standing up. Stefan remained seated his green eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"It was during my dark time Damon. I know it is no excuse but it is the truth. I should have told you, once I got myself back under control. I didn't want her in our lives. She destroyed who we were Damon. She destroyed me and I couldn't let her destroy you too." Damon just glared at him. "I understand if you can never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me. You are my older brother, Damon, you always protected me, saved me, I guess for once I wanted to protect you. I wanted to save you from her." Damon's anger vanishes. He just looks at Stefan shock evident in his face. He hears Elena's voice in the back of his mind.

"Call Elena and tell her I didn't kill you. You might want to explain all of this to her too, because right now she hates you."

"She told you not to kill me?" Stefan says laughing. Damon smiles.

"Yeah."

They spend the rest of the day catching up. As the sun sets Damon gets up to leave. He has to get back home. Stefan walks him to the door. "I am truly sorry brother. I should have told you."

"No, you did what you thought was right. I would have done the same. Thank you Stefan." He says laying a hand on his little brother's shoulder. Stefan smiles.

"Don't be a stranger."

"You either." Damon says as he walks out into the front yard.

"Oh Damon" He turns to look back at his brother "Take care of her." Stefan says smiling. Damon smiles in return.

"I will." With that he vanishes.

The next morning he wakes up to the door to his flat swinging open and the rattle of keys being thrown on the counter. Elena is humming to herself as she puts things away in the fridge. Damon walks into the kitchen and watches as she loads the fridge with fruit. "I knew I shouldn't have shown you where the spare key was." Elena screams a little and jumps whirling around.

"Damon!" He just laughs. She glares at him as her phone starts ringing. "Hello?" She freezes when she hears Stefan's voice. Damon can hear the entire conversion and raises an eyebrow as her expression goes from furious to happy to an emotion he can't describe. That emotion she holds in her eyes as she looks at him. She says goodbye to Stefan and sets the phone on the counter.

"See I didn't kill him." Damon says smirking. It quickly fades as he takes Elena in. She is smiling her eyes filled with unshed tears, and she is looking at him in a way he has never seen her look at anyone. Her face is filled with so much love and trust, she takes a step closer to him and he to her.

"I knew, I just knew you wouldn't." She says before she slides into his arms and hugs him so tightly if he were human he would have suffocated. He buries his face into her hair breathing her in.

She leans back and looks at him, smiling, she reaches up and whispers "I love you." Before her lips find his. Damon holds her tightly as he kisses her back.

"I could get used to this." He says as they break apart. She laughs and smiles at him.

"I don't think it will ever get old." He smiles and kisses her again. She sighs "I want to stay like this for forever…" Damon leans back and looks her in the eye, raising an eyebrow he says.

"Forever?" She smiles and says again

"Forever" He smiles and kisses her fiercely.

"Forever won't be long enough…"

**Author's Note: Well everyone that's it for this story. Do check out all of my other stories though. I do love to read people's reviews, sometimes they even make my day! **


End file.
